


Practise Makes Perfect

by TwittyTelly



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ari Levinson vibes, Bearded Chris Evans, Dad Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship, RSDR Chris, chris evans as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: When Chris returns from shooting his latest film, you both quickly realise you’re not the only one enamoured with his new look. All the fluff.Warnings: Sickly sweet.





	Practise Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This drabble was inspired by a comment made by MorningGlory2 (or captainrogerrsbeard on Tumblr) as we were discussing Chris’ look for The Red Sea Diving Resort.

“Hey that looks really good” you heard from the living room as you were coming down the stairs. Smiling to yourself you could just imagine what had been going on while you were in the shower. You hadn’t told Chris about your daughter Lydia’s latest obsession, she had spent so many hours practising ready to show Daddy and wanted it to be a surprise. So when he arrived home, you used the opportunity to give the pair each other’s undivided attention – and to have half an hour to yourself or the first time in two months.

However, you were not prepared for the sight that greeted you when you walked in the living room. Sat on the floor in front of the sofa was your husband looking at himself with a Beauty and the Beast hand-mirror, while your four-year-old was stood on the sofa behind him the pair of them admiring her handiwork. Your dog, Dodger was asleep next to Chris, his head perched on Chris’ lap. Chris heard you walking into the room and lowered the mirror.

Chris…well Chris was a vision. His hair was in braids and decorated with as many scrunchies, hair clips and bows as Lydia could get her hands on. Chris had been required to grow his hair out for his latest role, which you had loved – but he had been too busy with his other projects before he had to leave, which meant you didn’t have time to appreciate it properly. But now it was obvious that you were not the only one enamoured with it.

“So what do you think?” Chris asked, his trademark smirk make it’s way across his face.

“I think Lydia should do your hair for all your future events.”

Lydia grinned proudly. “Daddy thinks I should open my own hair salon.”

“Well I agree, if you keep practising you’ll be the best hairstylist ever and everyone will come to have their hair done by you.”

“Even you Mummy?”

“Especially me”

You noticed a cheeky glint cross Chris’ blue eyes as an idea took root in his mind.

“Lydia why don’t you practise on Mummy before you have your bath?”

“Can I Mummy?”

You quickly gave Chris an icy glance, as if Lydia hadn’t been practising on you enough over the last few weeks. But it had been so long since you had spent time together as a family that you couldn’t deny her. “Of course you can honey.”

You sat down next to Chris while he put his arm around your waist, leaning in to leave a kiss on your cheek. As Lydia began her assault on your head, you couldn’t help but smile. Years ago you didn’t dare dream about having moments like this, figuring it was something that happened to other people, not yourself. But here you were enjoying a moment of pure domestic bliss and you felt like you were the luckiest person alive.

Chris noticed the way you were looking at him, looking at you quizzically. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I was just thinking how I never thought it was possible to be this happy, I can’t think of a moment more perfect than this.” You sighed contentedly.

Your hear fluttered as he beamed at you. You used the opportunity to bridge the gap between you, brushing your lips against his-.

“EW! Stop it!” Lydia protested, “I need you to keep still Mummy.”

You and Chris couldn’t help but chuckle as you broke apart, allowing Lydia to have full access to your hair.

“Sorry sweetie.”


End file.
